When Life is Not What You Expected
| image= | tag= | author=Dr Facer | language= | rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=3 | words=19,441 | pub_date=June 27th, 2001 | update=June 27th, 2001 April 15th, 2019 (revised) | current_status= }} When Life is Not What You Expected is written by Dr Facer and was published online on June 27th, 2001.Dr Facer at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 06-07-2018 Description Plot Part 1 Ryoga Hibiki has been married to Akari Unryuu for six years now, but has never gotten over his feelings for Akane Tendo, even after she marries Ranma Saotome. He wanders Japan trying to find the Tendo Dojo while Akari frets at home about his absence. Akari, frustrated with Ryoga's behaviour goes to visit an old male friend, Hideyoshi, who lives in a neighboring farm to talk about her husband's actions. At the Tendo Dojo Ryoga encounters Kasumi Tendo and learns that Akane has recently given birth to a baby girl. Meanwhile, Akari invites Hideyoshi to visit her at her farm for dinner and his father warns him not to mess around with a married woman; that dinner with Akari can lead to other things. That night Ryoga attends the celebration party for the new baby and lies about staying in contact with Akari via the phone. Later, Akane has a private talk with Nabiki Tendo and wants to be reassured that Nabiki's marriage is going well; Nabiki says it is and reveals that she is pregnant. At the Unryuu farm, after dinner, a hurt and lonely Akari tries to get Hideyoshi to hug and kiss her but he refuses stating she is married. After Ryoga and Ranma are forced to deal with Happosai once more, Ryoga wanders off and eventually returns to Akari's farm, only to find she is not pleased to see him. The following morning Ryoga is caught off guard by a lawyer waiting for him. Akari then tells him she wants a divorce and after listening to her reasons, Ryoga agrees to sign the divorce agreement and leaves, wandering in despair untill he releases a Shi Shi Hokou Dan and falling unconscious in the middle of the resulting crater. The powerful blast leads to Ryoga being discovered by a woman named Anna Brown, an old friend he has not seen in years. Part 2 It is two years later and Hideyoshi is at the hospital waiting for his wife to give birth. He walks around and finds Ryoga and Anna are in the same hospital with their son, and they reveal their child was born the day before. Ryoga explains that he heard Akari was pregnant from the Saotomes who have become friends with Akari and Hideyoshi and the couple wish him and Akari well. When Hideyoshi returns to Akari and his newborn daughter, Ryoga admits he is happy to be with Anna, a woman he loves and who helped him find a cure to his Jusenkyo and direction curses. Part 3 It is three years later and Ryoga is due to attend the wedding of his cousin Tomoko Hibiki and give her the cure to the directional curse as a wedding present. He has taken this chance to visit the Tendo Dojo and catch up with friends, now that he is fully cured of his love for Akane. While wandering Nerima Ryoga finds Ukyo Kuonji's restaurant and decides to stop in for a meal. Here he learns that Ukyo hasn't visited the Tendo Dojo in ten years, that Shampoo ended up married to Herb, and that Tatewaki Kuno is now principal of Furinkan High School. After he asks, Ukyo mentions Konatsu quit working for her five years earlier after having his marriage proposal rejected. Ryoga notices Ukyo is depressed and wasting away, so he encourages her to get a change of scenery and do something with her life. Two years later, Ryoga and his wife have lost sight of their son at a local festival, he is desperately looking for his child and eventually finds him at an okonomiyaki stand run by Ukyo and her husband. After a brief conversation, Ryoga learns that life has turned out alright for her. Relationships *Romantic, Central :*Ryoga Hibiki and Akari Unryuu :*Ryoga Hibiki and Anna Brown *Romantic, Ancillary :*Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo :*Akari Unryuu and Hideyoshi Takai Notes *Originally published as a complete one-chapter story, a second and then third part were added in 2015 and 2019 respectively. FFML Posting History *Story 09/09/01 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/333163/1/When-life-is-not-what-you-expected ''When Life is Not What You Expected at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 06-07-2018 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2675079/1/Cuando-la-vida-no-es-lo-que-esperabas Spanish translation of 1 of Cuando la vida no es lo que esperabas at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 06-07-2018 References Category:Spanish